Fated From the Start
by hooverfletcher2000
Summary: First Twilight FanFic:The couple seemed perfectly content, in each other’s arms. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was incredibly thirsty with no sense of sympathy for humans I might have kept walking on by them. But I didn’t, so let’s not fantasize here..


**A/N: OK, so this is my first fan fiction, and I'm hoping that it isn't too bad, and I wrote a vampire well. Please comment, let me know how it is, what you like, what you don't like. Thanks :)**

_01. Thirst_

I inhaled. The sweet smell washed through my senses, almost to the point of no return. No. Be patient. I wasn't going to let myself be overpowered—yet. It was always so much better to have some fun first. This was always the part of the hunt where it was so tempting that I wasn't sure I could wait any longer. The fire burned in my throat, urging me to get on with it already.

The trees were thick, and the darkness enveloped me as I stood completely still. Patches of a full moon shone through tiny cracks in the canopy, glimmering on my skin. The sun had set long ago, the darkness egging me on. Not too far ahead the dense brush abruptly opened into a small clearing with a paved path running through it and a few dim lights lining said pathway. It was as if the humans created this little isolated spot completely unaware of the dense surrounding woods. And tonight, the situation felt like a gift from the heavens—how ironic, considering myself.

I darted up to the path a little ways down from where the couple was sitting and strode over. At this point, my body was practically dragging me to them, but my mind was ready for a little amusement, so figured I could hold off at least another bit. At this point I assumed that my eyes were completely pitch black, although I knew they wouldn't be paying too much attention to that.

The young couple on the bench was quite cozy, you could say. They had a nice little blanket draped over them as they 'snuggled' close together to keep warm. The cold of course, did not bother me so I smirked to myself as I noticed this. They seemed perfectly content, in each other's arms. If it wasn't for the fact that I was incredibly thirsty with no sense of sympathy for humans I might have kept walking on by them. But I didn't, so let's not fantasize here.

I sauntered over to the bench soundlessly. When I suddenly appeared in front of them, the couple looked startled. As if they could have heard me coming with their weak human ears. I smiled at them, allowing them to see my teeth. The woman looked frightened, and obviously the man was too, but he tried very hard to hide it. It was natural instinct for humans to shrink back in our presence.

"Um, hello there, sir, uh…can I um, help you with, err…something…?" the man stuttered. The woman just gaped at me. This was going to be good.

Through the burning fire I managed to reply smoothly, "Quiet night out here isn't it…and such a full moon." I gave an exaggerated look towards the sky. "And quite frankly," I continued, "a little chilly too." And then I remembered that the woman was probably staring so blankly at me because of the slight shimmer my skin was giving off in the moonlight. I gave another smile, flashing my teeth.

Hmm, where should I go with this one? Completely freak them out, or chat them up a bit with casual conversation? Ooh, but who should I go for first? The monster inside me was screaming for me to lunge at their necks. The woman's scent was so much more appealing then the man's, and even his was alluring. So, I could snap the man's neck…

"So, uh, sir, I—haven't ever seen you…around these parts." Oh, lovely. The man was trying to make conversation. I could tell that the longer I stood here the more obvious his anxiety was becoming.

"Oh," I said straightforwardly, "I'm not usually in this area here." The woman was starting to twitch and poke at the man, clearly trying to bring to attention the fact that something here was terribly wrong. For them, anyways. Ok, time to bring it to a close.

"Well, actually," I continued as I inched closer to the bench, "I _have _been around here before, and I find that the delicacies are _quite_ enjoyable." I felt like my last words were starting to slur, and the monster was grinning with anticipation as my resistance was quickly fading.

"Oh, is that so?" The man replied quickly, trying to prolong the small talk. "Well, there is, ah, that very nice place, er, down the road…" he trailed off. I took that as my cue, and slunk down to a crouch position. The woman chose that moment to let out a bloodcurdling scream, and I rolled my eyes as I lunged at the bench.

Within five seconds the man's neck was drooping down on his chest and I had sunk my teeth into the woman's neck. The sweet taste flooded my senses, soothing the flames in my throat. It truly was the most gratifying thing. Having some fun first seemed to be a good way to earn the reward. It didn't take long for me to deplete the woman, but I was unsatisfied and greedily drained the man as well.

It was easy enough to stash the remains in the thick brush where they wouldn't raise suspicions for a while. As I strode away from the scene, there was a parade going on inside me as the monster celebrated another victory. The comfort that came with satisfying the thirst was pleasing.

I felt a building energy inside my muscles, and was giddy with the recent meal. I started running. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, but I just wanted to fly. The trees passed in a green blur at the sides. Ahead I could see every leaf on every tree, the lines and patterns on the tree trunks. The ground felt soft beneath my bare feet and the wind warm against my skin. This right here was what it was all about. Running free, fully satisfied to wherever I pleased, whenever I pleased.

As I ran and the burst of excitement wore off, I slowed down a bit. It was still hours away from sunrise and I still had some time for…exploring, shall we say. My lips curled up in a small smile. Of course there were still clubs open at this late hour. I must go pleasure the humans with an appearance. What had I heard them call me before? Oh, right…'dazzling.' Ha ha.

So, speeding along once again I headed back towards the nearest city. I could hear the pounding of music before I even was close to the city limits. As I came closer to the club my mind wandered to what would be awaiting when I entered. I walked as 'humanly' as possible up to the front of the line of people waiting to get inside.

"Hey, you get me in now, and I might just be able to swing you a little treat on my way out…" I smiled an innocent yet knowing smile, and was sure that the bouncer would let me by. Sure enough, he did, like I knew he would and I sauntered in.

It was like walking into a celebration, and again I felt my mood start to lift for the second time that night. This was unusual for me. But as I moved my eyes around the room I couldn't help but feel the raw power I possessed over these simple beings. The people on the dancefloor immediately caught my attention. I had a feeling tonight was going to be fun.

I slunk over and wriggled my way into the middle of the floor with the women. One of them started grinding up against me and I simply moved ever so slightly with her, so as to not ruin the fun too early. I slowly moved her towards the back corner, luring her away. It was quite simple considering how easy it was to attract humans when we wanted to.

When we were as far to the edge of the floor as possible and I swept her into the deserted back room and locked the door. As I turned around to face her, the expression on her face was priceless—awe, with a mixture of fear and desire. I'm sure my freshly blood coloured eyes didn't help her concentration either. Even though I had just hunted, her scent was enticing. She would probably make a nice dessert when I was finished with her…


End file.
